The Job Is Done
by Meister Falcon
Summary: Helena assigns Christie and Bayman to hunt down two people threatening her life. But why not just tell one of the assassins to do the job? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 3

As silent as a lioness hunting a prey, Bayman began climbing up a city building. It was sixty stories high, and the job had to be done without any witnesses. Of course, Bayman enjoyed this challenge, because finally, he had a chance to test his new device that he made. With one push of a button, a long belt shot out with an anchor at the end. There was a loud crunch, and that gave a bright satisfaction to Bayman. He buckled the belt around him and slowly, the device pulled and raised him higher and higher until he was finally on top of the building.

"You should've taken the elevator."

Bayman unbuckled the belt and looked at the white haired lady. "Helena said, 'No witnesses'."

"Whatever. Let's get to work," Christie said hastily. "Helena said that there are some people threatening her and we have to eliminate them. Our targets are on the thirtieth floor. Their names are Victor and Jack."

"No last names?" Bayman asked.

Christie shook her head. "But…there are pictures. All we have to do is match up the face." She handed Bayman a copy of their two targets.

"Will Helena mind if we kill the wrong people?"

"That would be impossible."

* * *

The two assassins took the stairway and stopped until they reached their purpose. The two of them changed their clothes into business suits. Christie wore a short blonde wig as a disguise, while Bayman wore an auburn wig and rectangular glasses. He carried a bouquet of flowers to hide his huge body and weapon. The two assassins both wore nametags to blend in better. 

"Ladies first," Bayman offered.

Christie smiled and opened the heavy door. No one looked at them. Bayman and Christie walked past rooms and offices without being stopped.

"These people are lame," Christie whispered to Bayman. "They aren't even looking at us."

"It's one in the morning. What do you expect? People in suits bouncing off walls?" Bayman remarked.

They continued strolling past offices until Christie stopped and looked at one of the pictures and then at the man walking towards them. Once he was at a fair distance, Bayman nodded. Christie began following one of their targets. She kept a decent space between her and the target. It was Victor she was going to pounce.

Finally, Victor made the last turn into an office and Christie prepared for the ultimate move. She waited until Victor closed the door. She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" Victor asked. He had opened the door.

"Are you Victor?" Christie inquired.

He nodded.

Then, with a great force, Christie pushed him onto the ground and closed the door. She could already sense fear in him.

"What do you want?" Victor gasped.

"Do you know a lady named Helena?" Christie asked to make sure she was going to kill the right person. Surprisingly, this time she cared about doing this duty correctly.

"Yes. Why?"

Christie smirked and pulled out a silenced gun. With two shots that sounded like lasers, the target was dead. Christie sighed and lifted the body. She carefully moved it to prevent blood from dripping on the ground. She set the body on the chair and gently positioned the head down. She made sure that the target appeared asleep and not dead.

"Wonder how Bayman's doing?" Christie said to herself.

* * *

Bayman had already found a match and kept a distance between him. He pretended to be giving a bouquet of flowers for someone. After a few minutes, Bayman sensed something wrong. His target was moving a little faster and Bayman realized that his victim knew he was being stalked. Bayman allowed two more feet of space between him and his target. In spite of this, the target began to run. 

Bayman growled and took bigger steps. He felt people looking at him. Finally, he followed his target outside and it was his chance. Bayman pulled silenced rifle and aimed for his target's head. At once, Bayman fired a shot and the man slowly fell, but a leg had reached out. The body leaned against the slender and slim leg before hitting the concrete ground.

"To lazy to run?"

Bayman grumbled.

Christie gave a slight chuckle and allowed Bayman to move the body to a corner. Bayman knelt down and read the first name on the man's nametag. It said _Jack_.

"You think we got the right people?" Bayman asked Christie.

"Sure. They both look like the targets Helena assigned us."

Bayman stood up and stretched his muscles. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I already told Helena that we were already done," said Christie. "So," she paused, "you want to go for a drink."

"Like wine or coffee?" Bayman asked.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Wine," Bayman replied.

The two assassins began walking back to their vehicles. Bayman bent down and picked up one of the flowers that were part of the bouquet used to hide his weapon. It had dark purple pedals that it almost looked black. Bayman handed Christie the flower and gave a gentle smile.

Christie was surprised to see Bayman smile. He usually had a frown on his face and a flat pair of lips. Christie accepted the small gift Bayman had given her.

"Sorry I don't have a gift for you," said Christie.

"You _are_ my gift," Bayman replied. "That's why Helena gave us both the assignment."

"Bayman, we're assassins, not some _lovers_," Christie scoffed. "We kill people and…"

"But we don't kill love," Bayman interrupted.

Christie's icy blue eyes shined with tears in them. She was supposed to cold and ruthless, but now she was sensitive and emotional. _Where did this feeling come from? _Christie thought to herself.

"So how many glasses of wine do you think you take?" Bayman asked.

"Maybe the whole bottle will do," Christie replied.


	2. Chapter 2

As silent as a lioness hunting a prey, Bayman began climbing up a city building. It was sixty stories high, and the job had to be done without any witnesses. Of course, Bayman enjoyed this challenge, because finally, he had a chance to test his new device that he made. With one push of a button, a long belt shot out with an anchor at the end. There was a loud crunch, and that gave a bright satisfaction to Bayman. He buckled the belt around him and slowly, the device pulled and raised him higher and higher until he was finally on top of the building.

"You should've taken the elevator."

Bayman unbuckled the belt and looked at the white haired lady. "Helena said, 'No witnesses'."

"Whatever. Let's get to work," Christie said hastily. "Helena said that there are some people threatening her and we have to eliminate them. Our targets are on the thirtieth floor. Their names are Victor and Jack."

"No last names?" Bayman asked.

Christie shook her head. "But…there are pictures. All we have to do is match up the face." She handed Bayman a copy of their two targets.

"Will Helena mind if we kill the wrong people?"

"That would be impossible."

* * *

The two assassins took the stairway and stopped until they reached their purpose. The two of them changed their clothes into business suits. Christie wore a short blonde wig as a disguise, while Bayman wore an auburn wig and rectangular glasses. He carried a bouquet of flowers to hide his huge body and weapon. The two assassins both wore nametags to blend in better. 

"Ladies first," Bayman offered.

Christie smiled and opened the heavy door. No one looked at them. Bayman and Christie walked past rooms and offices without being stopped.

"These people are lame," Christie whispered to Bayman. "They aren't even looking at us."

"It's one in the morning. What do you expect? People in suits bouncing off walls?" Bayman remarked.

They continued strolling past offices until Christie stopped and looked at one of the pictures and then at the man walking towards them. Once he was at a fair distance, Bayman nodded. Christie began following one of their targets. She kept a decent space between her and the target. It was Victor she was going to pounce.

Finally, Victor made the last turn into an office and Christie prepared for the ultimate move. She waited until Victor closed the door. She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" Victor asked. He had opened the door.

"Are you Victor?" Christie inquired.

He nodded.

Then, with a great force, Christie pushed him onto the ground and closed the door. She could already sense fear in him.

"What do you want?" Victor gasped.

"Do you know a lady named Helena?" Christie asked to make sure she was going to kill the right person. Surprisingly, this time she cared about doing this duty correctly.

"Yes. Why?"

Christie smirked and pulled out a silenced gun. With two shots that sounded like lasers, the target was dead. Christie sighed and lifted the body. She carefully moved it to prevent blood from dripping on the ground. She set the body on the chair and gently positioned the head down. She made sure that the target appeared asleep and not dead.

"Wonder how Bayman's doing?" Christie said to herself.

* * *

Bayman had already found a match and kept a distance between him. He pretended to be giving a bouquet of flowers for someone. After a few minutes, Bayman sensed something wrong. His target was moving a little faster and Bayman realized that his victim knew he was being stalked. Bayman allowed two more feet of space between him and his target. In spite of this, the target began to run. 

Bayman growled and took bigger steps. He felt people looking at him. Finally, he followed his target outside and it was his chance. Bayman pulled silenced rifle and aimed for his target's head. At once, Bayman fired a shot and the man slowly fell, but a leg had reached out. The body leaned against the slender and slim leg before hitting the concrete ground.

"To lazy to run?"

Bayman grumbled.

Christie gave a slight chuckle and allowed Bayman to move the body to a corner. Bayman knelt down and read the first name on the man's nametag. It said _Jack_.

"You think we got the right people?" Bayman asked Christie.

"Sure. They both look like the targets Helena assigned us."

Bayman stood up and stretched his muscles. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I already told Helena that we were already done," said Christie. "So," she paused, "you want to go for a drink."

"Like wine or coffee?" Bayman asked.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Wine," Bayman replied.

The two assassins began walking back to their vehicles. Bayman bent down and picked up one of the flowers that were part of the bouquet used to hide his weapon. It had dark purple pedals that it almost looked black. Bayman handed Christie the flower and gave a gentle smile.

Christie was surprised to see Bayman smile. He usually had a frown on his face and a flat pair of lips. Christie accepted the small gift Bayman had given her.

"Sorry I don't have a gift for you," said Christie.

"You _are_ my gift," Bayman replied. "That's why Helena gave us both the assignment."

"Bayman, we're assassins, not some _lovers_," Christie scoffed. "We kill people and…"

"But we don't kill love," Bayman interrupted.

Christie's icy blue eyes shined with tears in them. She was supposed to cold and ruthless, but now she was sensitive and emotional. _Where did this feeling come from? _Christie thought to herself.

"So how many glasses of wine do you think you take?" Bayman asked.

"Maybe the whole bottle will do," Christie replied.


End file.
